packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordy Nelson
Manhattan, Kansas |college = Kansas State |draft = 2008 – Round: 2 – Pick: 36 |teams = Green Bay Packers (2008–) |home = |road = |alt = |typen = 2 |type1 = Packers |type2 = Packers |links = None |credit = }} Jordy Nelson (born May 31, 1985 in Manhattan, Kansas) is a wide receiver for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League. He was drafted by the Packers in the second round of the 2008 NFL Draft out of Kansas State. College career Nelson started out at Kansas State University as a walk-on and redshirted on the 2003 Big 12 Championship team that included Heisman candidate Darren Sproles. Nelson played quarterback and defensive back in high school and excelled. Nelson decided to play defensive back in college, but during spring practice following his freshman year, Coach Bill Snyder moved him to wide receiver. During his sophomore campaign Nelson caught 45 passes for 8 touchdowns. Injuries kept him from the playing field most of his junior year, leading him to a disappointing season in which he only caught 39 balls for 1 touchdown. After going unnoticed his junior year, Nelson broke out for a monster season and was among one of nations best receivers earning consensus All-American honors and a finalist for the Biletnikoff Award. Nelson caught 122 balls for 1,606 yards and 11 touchdowns. Nelson also showed his versatility by throwing 2 touchdowns and returning 2 punts for touchdowns, one of which was a 92 yarder against Baylor and an 89 yarder against #7 ranked Texas. After the season, Nelson continued to improve his stock as one of the best wide receiver prospects in the 2008 NFL Draft at the NFL Combine. Nelson showed he has speed running an official 4.47 in the 40 yd dash. Professional career Green Bay Packers At the 2008 NFL Draft on April 26, Nelson was drafted by the Green Bay Packers with the 5th pick in the second round (36th overall). Nelson was the third wide receiver taken in the draft. He recorded his first touchdown reception September 14, 2008, a 29-yard pass from quarterback Aaron Rodgers. He recorded his second touchdown reception in week 14 against the Houston Texans. Nelson finished his rookie campaign with 33 receptions for 366 yards and 2 touchdowns. In 2009, Nelson played in 13 games for the Packers, catching 22 passes for 320 yards and two touchdowns. He also saw action as the primary kick returner for most of the year. In 2010, Nelson set career highs in receiving yards (582) and catches (45), while catching 2 touchdown passes for the third straight year. Following the injury to Aaron Rodgers against the Detroit Lions on December 12, 2010, it was revealed that Nelson was third on the Packers' quarterback depth chart. After two strong outings in the 2010–11 playoffs against Atlanta and Chicago, Nelson caught a 29-yard touchdown pass on third-and-1 with Steeler William Gay covering, for the first score of Super Bowl XLV. "This was Jordy last week: 'I think we need to convert on third downs to win the game.' ... Rodgers threw a terrific pass, capping an 80-yard touchdown drive," a live-blog reported. In the balance of the game, Nelson struggled some and made no more touchdowns. However, he recovered from a dropped pass early in the fourth quarter to make a 38-yard play on the next down, taking the Packers to the Steelers' two-yard line. Nelson was the top receiver of the game with nine receptions for 140 yards (both career highs), while also gaining 19 more yards on a kick return. Nelson's contributions would assist the Packers in defeating the Steelers by a score of 31-25. Coming off his strong Super Bowl performance, and a good start to the 2011 season, Nelson signed a three-year, $13.35 million contract extension early into the season on October 2, 2011. Nelson finished the 2011–12 regular season with career highs in touchdowns (15), receptions (68), and receiving yards (1,263). He had a career-high three touchdown receptions in the season finale against the Detroit Lions, and moved into sole possession of third place for most receiving touchdowns in a single season in Packers franchise history, behind only Sterling Sharpe (18) and Don Hutson (17). He was named a Pro Bowl alternate. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links *Green Bay Packers bio *Kansas State Wildcats bio Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers wide receivers Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players Category:Green Bay Packers playoff captains